


Battle Worn

by supercalvin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin tends to Arthur after a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Worn

The battle was won, but Arthur felt nothing. His muscles were sore, his bones ached, and he had a wound or two, but nothing to be concerned about. The sweat was still drying on his skin and all he wanted was a hot bath, for Merlin to massage the tension from his back, and fall asleep with Merlin warming his bed.

They arrived in Camelot at dusk and my the time Arthur was in his chambers night had fallen. Merlin removed the armor like it was a religious practice, taking his time with each piece and checking Arthur’s body as he went along. When Arthur was completely striped Merlin heated his bath with a look and he soaked. He stayed in the bath for a long time, letting Merlin run a cloth over his body to clear away the sweat and dirt. Arthur groaned when he felt Merlin’s magic heal the wound he had received on his arm. 

Merlin dried him off without a word and lead him to the bed. He popped open a glass jar of oil and massaged Arthur’s back, working the tension in his shoulders and lower back until Arthur was in a sleepy haze. Merlin didn’t stop at his back though, and massaged Arthur’s arms and legs. Arthur could feel himself relax under Merlin’s touch until he felt boneless.

Merlin wiped down Arthur’s back until it was free of oil and turned him over.

“Thank you, Merlin.” Arthur said softly, his eyes half lidded as he watched his manservant put away the oil and cloth. 

Merlin climbed onto the bed and trapped Arthur’s lips in a kiss.

“Sleep.” Merlin ordered. It was the first thing he had said to Arthur since returning to his chambers, Arthur realized. They hadn’t needed words until that point.

“Stay.” Arthur said.

“You’re exhausted.” Merlin countered.

“Just stay.” Arthur said. Merlin didn’t say anything, instead he sighed and stripped his clothes away. He climbed under the blankets until his his legs were flush with Arthur’s and his head rested on his shoulder.

Arthur curled his body until it fit into Merlin’s and he fell asleep almost instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to have Arthur say "Stay with me" but then I realized three things:  
> 1\. That's an actual line from the show  
> 2\. That sounds too cheesy  
> and 3. This show was hella gay


End file.
